


Give Me A Bow

by Momma_Time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coat Kink, M/M, Smut, takes place in my christmas with the jeffersons v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: This takes place during the snowed in chapter of Christmas With The Jeffersons fic.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing smut but here you go; enjoy your trash, sinners.

Thomas couldn’t—and wouldn’t—lie; Alexander wearing just his boxers and Thomas’ coat was enough of a tease that Thomas didn’t bother being subtle with his gaze raking over the younger. The hatch on the side of the iron stove was cracked open, and that little bit of firelight made Alexander’s already tanned skin take on a golden glow and hot damn, Thomas wanted to touch every inch of a man who looked like the sun to Thomas. Alexander glanced up and caught Thomas’ hungry stare. The little shit had the audacity to flash him a cheeky, crooked smirk and Thomas wanted him all the more for it; Alexander knew exactly what Thomas had on his mind. What made it worse was that Alexander looked him dead in the eye and purposefully let the coat slip down from one shoulder.

One more look to ensure Alexander wanted it too, his self-control snapped, and he launched himself over the cards to crowd into Alexander’s space. The squeak of surprise brought a grin to Thomas’ face, and he nipped at Alexander’s bottom lip until he opened for him. There was a bittersweet taste of wine on Alexander’s lips, and tongue and Thomas chased it, continuing pushing forward until Alexander had to scoot back to keep from falling backward. Thomas stood and tugged Alexander to his feet before scooping him up to cart up the stairs to their room. Alexander snorted with laughter and made a token effort at struggling and calling Thomas a Neanderthal. He got a smack to his rear for that.

He returned Alexander to his feet to get the door open and yanked him inside, slammed the door shut, and crowded Alexander against the door. He attached his lips to Alexander’s throat, growling, “You and my damn coat. You know exactly what it would do to me you little shit.” Alexander’s laugh broke off into a moan when Thomas reached down to run his hand lightly over the front of Alexander’s boxers. “Time for payback.”

“How’s it payback if I’m enjoying it?” Alexander said breathily. “Kind of hard to get revenge on someone when they’re enjoying it too—AH!”

“You talk too much. Let’s fix that.” His hand ran over him again, pressure firmer than before. “After I’m through with you, you’re paying for the dry-cleaning to clean up the mess I’m going to make of you.”

He started traveling down Alexander’s chest, pushing the coat open enough to reach what he wanted but he gave Alexander a look that dared him to take it off. Alexander all but squealed when Thomas scraped his teeth over one nub, nibbling and then laving at it to sooth the sting; he continued the torture until Alexander started to sway like his legs might give out, gasping and hands gripping Thomas’ head tightly. Thomas gripped Alexander’s hips to steady him and switched to the other side. Only when both were an angry red did he pull away for a moment to hurry to the side table. He tossed the bottle to Alexander, who fumbled a time to catch it but then looked to Thomas for instruction.

“Prep yourself,” he ordered.

Thomas didn’t think he’d ever seen Alexander move so quickly, eager to please as he poured out some of the liquid and then stashed the bottle in the coat pocket, shucking his boxers a split second later. Thomas was right back in front of Alexander, watching him as the younger did as he was told. It was only when Alexander managed to start a rhythm with his first finger that Thomas dropped to his knees. Alexander watched him with wide eyes as Thomas smirked at him. A moment later, Alexander nearly collapsed when Thomas licked a stripe over the underside of his cock. It took time for him to open himself up for Thomas, distracted by the filthy attention Thomas was giving him.

“Thomas—holy shit pleasejustgetyourassuphere.”

Thomas didn’t need to be told twice as he pushed himself back up and started stripping off the layers he’d won in their game. After slicking himself up, Thomas reached around Alexander to make sure he really was open enough before helping his boyfriend up. Alexander wrapped his legs around Thomas’ waist, and Thomas pressed his lips against Alexander’s, slowly helping Alexander sink down.

When Alexander gave Thomas the go-ahead to move again, Thomas took his time, enjoying Alexander’s every moan, every gasp, and sigh. He kept a slow pace; Alexander said it wasn’t much of a payback if he was enjoying it. This would still count as enjoyable, but he could at least torment Alexander by not going the speed he wanted.

“You’d probably pop off the moment I touched you again, wouldn’t you?” He gave a single hard thrust, apparently getting the angle right when Alexander shouted and arched sharply. “I need an answer, Alexander.” Just like he’d hoped, the man in his arms shuddered when Thomas used his full name. Why the hell that turned him on, Thomas couldn’t imagine, but it seemed to make Alexander happy. Alexander managed a yes and Thomas rolled his hips, picking back up on his slow and steady rhythm.

The fuchsia coat was starting to fall off of Alexander and Thomas decided to move them to the bed. He pulled out a moment and proceeded to drop Alexander onto the bed, who immediately scrambled back to give Thomas room to crawl up and lay out over him. Thomas poured more of the clear liquid onto his hand and motioned for Alexander to spread his legs further. He crawled over him, holding himself up with one arm while his free hand guided his cock back into Alexander. He waited until he got his rhythm again before he reached between them, stroking Alexander in time with his thrusts.

Thomas didn’t have a clue as to what Alexander was saying. Who could figure it out when it sounded like Alexander was using several languages at once? He caught a word here or there that he understood, and his name was plain as day. Alexander tried to warn him, but Thomas kissed him silent until he finished with a sharp cry. He stroked him through it until Alexander swatted at him to stop.

He looked down at the milky fluid that coated Alexander’s chest and stomach. It’d be a shame for it to go to waste. Reaching down with his clean hand, Thomas scooped up a little of it onto his fingers and pressed them to Alexander’s lips. Thomas groaned when Alexander sucked them into his mouth and delicately slid his tongue over Thomas’ fingers. Alexander pushed them back out with his tongue and gestured at Thomas.

“You still haven’t come.”

“It’s fine, Alexander.”

“No, it’s not.” Alexander nudged at Thomas until the man finally conceded, laying on his back before Alexander. He gestured to Thomas’ dick. “V’you got a plug or something?”

Thomas’ mouth dropped. Unholy hell no way Alexander was into that; he nodded and motioned to the side table, “Yeah, but it’s got a vibrate function.” Alexander didn’t seem to care, and after digging around and pulling it out, he asked if Thomas had cleane—yes he had, with rubbing alcohol after scrubbing it down.

Alexander wasted no time in straddling Thomas’ lap and sinking down without hesitation. Thomas noticed how Alexander had tensed from oversensitivity, but the younger man didn’t seem bothered by it for long, as he quickly set about driving Thomas up a wall. He grinded against Thomas first, moving slowly before he finally started to raise up and drop back down. Thomas didn’t want to admit that he finished way sooner than he wanted, the climax hitting him like a silent freight train. Alexander had immediately rolled off of him and worked the plug in as quickly as he could. Thomas could die happy after seeing that.

Alexander peeked over his shoulder at him, smirking. “I plan on stocking up this evening.”

“Far be it for me to stop you.” The guy was far too energetic after that, and Thomas didn’t know how Alexander did it. But too soon, Alexander was tugging him up and towards the bathroom, pressing the small remote into Thomas’ hand.

“I’m thinking, shower off and then relax in the tub?”

“Do you ever stop?” Thomas asked, snorting with laughter as they slowly climbed into the shower.

“Give me about twenty minutes, and I’ll be ready for round two.”

“Give me ten, and I can have you ready sooner.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Thomas reached out of the shower to the toilet, flipping the remote onto the lowest setting and smirking when he heard a stifled yelp behind him. “Yeah, I guess it is a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
